1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a storage medium in which a power supply control program is stored.
2. Related Art
There exist techniques that give a selected function priority to activate when switching power on, that supply power only function units that are selected when activating and that provide an image scanning apparatus and an image forming apparatus individual separate power save transition timers.